Tori-Bot
'''Tori-Bot' (トーリ・ボット Tōri・Botto) é a contraparte do Mundo dos Desenhos do mangaka Akira Toriyama (鳥山 明 Toriyama Akira). Ele fez diversas aparições em Dr. Slump e pequenos cameos em Dragon Ball, muitas vezes com uma natureza cômica. Sempre sendo representado pela sua forma robótica chamada por vezes de Robotoriyama. Ele é descrito como a divindade suprema do universo compartilhado de suas franquias. Mas em The King of Cartoons ele é um dos Sábios dos Desenhos. Não muito ativo devido a sua natureza preguiçosa, preferindo ficar longe das obrigações. Ainda assim ele foi uma figura importante nos primeiros dias de Sky Seraph como Rei dos Desenhos. Aparência Tori-Bot é um robô humanoide de pele acinzentada, com braços em forma de cano e mãos em formato de pinças típicas do estilo clássico e antigo de seres robóticos. Sua cabeça tem uma aparência similar a de uma máscara de gás, embora não se sabe se esta é sua cabeça real ou apenas uma máscara. Ele normalmente usa roupas casuais com um short azul, camisa branca aberta acompanhada de uma gravata listrada e um boné roxo escrito Tori. Personalidade Tori-Bot é uma pessoa tímida e reservada que não gosta de trabalho duro ou chamar muito a atenção. Preferindo situações mais simples e pegando sempre o caminho mais fácil e rápido. Ele se frustra muito fácil com qualquer coisa que o tire de sua zona de conforto, terminando por reclamar da vida muitas vezes. Tori-Bot prefere viver em zonas rurais, longe da cidade, para se dedicar a família e a montagem de modelos de escala, que é um dos seus maiores hobbies; ele possui dezenas de modelos, e muitas vezes se encontra montando modelos em vez de trabalhar. Ele acaba preferindo viver esta vida do que se dedicar ao seu trabalho como Mangaka ou Sábio dos Desenhos. Ele também é um amante de animais (Sendo ratos os únicos que ele detesta), possuindo dois cachorros, um gato e dois pássaros em casa. Tori-Bot também gosta de passar o tempo jogando Videogames, assistindo filmes e andando em sua motocicleta. Ironicamente, ele não possui muito interesse em animes e mangás. Mas o seu grande prazer continua sendo viver a sua vida com sua família. Mesmo que ele não sinta muito prazer em lidar com os assuntos do Mundo dos Desenhos, ele não vai deixar de fazer o que for preciso para cumprir seu papel, como aconselhar Sky Seraph para ser um grande Rei dos Desenhos. História Pouco se sabe sobre o passado de Tori-Bot e o quão sua vida se assemelha a sua contraparte do Mundo Real. Apenas que em algum ponto ele foi digno o suficiente para se tornar um Sábio dos Desenhos e ganhou sua imortalidade. Embora ele não demonstre muita felicidade com esse trabalho. Ele é muitas vezes descrito como um humano ou um humano/robô. Não se sabe ao certo a natureza de sua espécie, visto que ele já apareceu de diversas formas. Dr. Slump Tori-Bot faz aparições frequentes no mangá de Dr. Slump, onde é morador da Vila Pinguim e vive em uma pequena casa em uma colina, onde passa seu tempo desenhando capítulos, fazendo modelos e recebendo avisos de rejeição de seu editor. Ele frequentemente aparece como um robô, um ser humano ou um pássaro, mas parece preferir a sua aparência robótica acima das outras. Apesar de aparecer geralmente como um câmeo dentro do mangá, existem algumas histórias com ele como personagem principal. Ele geralmente tenta enganar os moradores da Vila Pinguim para participarem de concursos por prêmios de dinheiro fácil, na tentativa de impulsionar as vendas de seus mangás, como visto no "Penguin Gran Prix" e "Quem é o mais forte do mundo?", mas sempre tenta evitar participar de fato, o que resulta em seu fracasso. No capítulo 71, "The Time Stoppers", é revelado que ele é um grande amigo de Senbei Norimaki e uma vez pediu-lhe para construir uma máquina de parar o tempo, para que ele pudesse ter mais tempo para desenhar, mas a máquina falhou e congelou tudo. Eventualmente, Tori-Bot conseguiu reverter isso no dia seguinte, mas se recusou a fazer uma explicação. Senbei também reconstruiu brevemente seu corpo robótico depois que Gatchan o comeu durante o mesmo capítulo. Tori-Bot mais tarde usou a máquina do tempo de Turbo em "N'cha, Penguin Village, dez anos a partir de agora!" para ver o futuro da Vila Pinguim. Ele então entrevistou todos os futuros residentes e ficou bastante satisfeito com a forma como as coisas acabaram para eles. Isso foi até que Tori-Bot encontrou seu eu futuro que acabou por ser um vagabundo sem residência implorando sucatas. Assustado por esta revelação, ele voltou no tempo e jurou fazer mais esforço em seu trabalho. Dragon Ball Tori-Bot faz pequenas aparições nas primeiras partes do manga Dragon Ball (capítulos 1 e 42). Ele pode ser visto no episódio 3 de Dragon Ball, "A Nuvem Voadora de Kame", em uma árvore quando Bulma e Goku caminham até a praia. Na cena no salão, quando Lunch entra em "A Misteriosa Garota Lunch", Tori-Bot é mostrado em um cartaz como um dos criminosos que já foram capturados e ele teve a menor recompensa, possivelmente sendo um alívio cômico. Tori-Bot aparece novamente pendurado em uma árvore no jardim do primeiro andar da Corporação Cápsula no episódio filler "Goku e Seus Amigos Estão em Apuros". TKOC - Turn Back the Pendulum Dragon Ball Z Tori-Bot aparece na multidão de lutadores assistindo Goku lutar contra Paikuhan, com a cabeça amarelada em vez de azul/preto. Ele também aparece no episódio 210, "O pequeno Trunks" e no episódio 215, "O que está acontecendo, Piccolo?". Em Dragon Ball Z: O Retorno de Broly, quando Goten fala sobre o que quer desejar, Tori-Bot é visto na parte inferior da tela. Tori-Bot é visto como um ícone no computador de Gohan junto com Neko Majin em Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku e seus amigos retornam!!. Dragon Ball GT Tori-Bot aparece em amarelo e verde em um kit de barbear que Vegeta comprou no episódio 27 de Dragon Ball GT, "Vegeta é possuído". Dragon Ball Super O rosto de Tori-Bot aparece nas notas de Zenny que Mr. Satan dá a Goku. Poderes e Habilidades Não se sabe muito sobre o poder de Tori-Bot. Apesar dele ter alguma autoridade como Sábio dos Desenhos, ele já foi visto indefeso, em sua forma robô, contra Gatchan e outros moradores da Vila Pinguim. Ele pode, provavelmente, esconder seu verdadeiro poder e simplesmente ter preguiça em se esforçar a demonstrá-lo. Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras aparições na fic * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Trívias * Assim como outros Sábios dos Desenhos, Tori-Bot é contraparte de um famoso criador de ficção do Mundo Real, neste caso Akira Toriyama. Ele representa os animes e mangás. Galeria Human_Toriyama.png|Human Toriyama Toriyamabird.jpg|Bird Toriyama Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Sábio dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Abril Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagens da série Pendulum Categoria:Dragon Ball